Playing With Maths
by Darren Axel Mclellan
Summary: What happens when a dirty blonde falls for a mathmatics teacher? characters are a little oc. Enjoy
1. The first meeting

**The first Meeting**

The first few periods of school had gone by fast and Demyx hadn't really paid attention to any of them. It was lunch, Demyx's favourite part of school, or one of his favourite's parts. The other was a subject, music. Despite his lack of interest for the other classes, music was the only one that Demyx took any information in on.

Taking a few minutes to eat his lunch Demyx sat himself down on a window ledge, out of the way from loud crowds. After finishing his lunch the fidgeting with a ring from around his finger, took its place. He had nothing to do. Axel and Roxas had a English lunch class to attend, well Roxas did, Axel was more just tagging along trying to be with Roxas as long as possible. He wasn't interested in trying to achieve a better grade in the subject. Demyx chose not to tag along with them, for one he was in a different English class to the others. The second reason was he also wasn't interested in raising his level in that subject. He was fine with the grades he was getting.

After awhile of wondering into thoughts, Demyx lost grip on the ring he had been fidgeting with. It dropped to the floor, bounced a little and rolled off towards the stairs. Demyx shoot up from the ledge and ran down the stairs after it. Watching his footing Demyx had lost sight of the ring. He stood at the bottom of the flight of stairs scanning the area, nothing. Searching for it a little harder Demyx was on his hands and knees, looking under radiators. After letting out a sigh of disappointment, Demyx felt a tapping motion on his shoulder. He stood, dusted himself off and looked at the mysterious tapper.

Demyx's eyes widened. He'd never seen this person before, Demyx scanned him from head to toe and back again. The man in front of him smiled and held out his hand.

"Here kiddo, I believe this is what you're looking for" Demyx's ring was laid out on the man's hand. Demyx smiled and took the ring.

"Thank you… err" Demyx stopped, unsure of the man's name or status.

"It's Mr. Crawford, and it's not a problem, just don't lose it again kid"

"You're a teacher! Eh this is a bit embarrassing I've never seen you here before" Demyx explained fitting the ring back on his finger.

"You take any mathematic classes?"

"Nope"

"I'm a maths teacher been here for a couple of years now, if you haven't taken maths for awhile then you won't have seen me around" As Demyx was about to thank him a last time the bell rang for fifth period and Mr. Crawford started to walk off down the corridor to his next class. Demyx stood silent and still as he watched the muscular man walk away. The first time they'd met and one of them had all ready done a favour for the other.


	2. The second, third and forth meeting

**The second, third and forth meeting**

It was a Saturday, a teenagers freedom day. Demyx was sitting on the kitchen floor tying his shoe laces. Again he was going to be on his own. Roxas had a job to go to, who said it was every teenager's freedom day. Axel was hanging around over at Saix's.

Demyx made his way down the street. He didn't have a specific place to be so slowly looked in and at shop windows. The main reason for this was that he was worried his hair looked awful and out of place. The other reason was that something had actually caught his eye.

Watching himself put one foot in front of the other Demyx walked into someone, and not just anyone.

"Mr. Crawford? I'm sorry"

"It's fine kid, hey I forgot last time we met, a few days ago was it? I didn't ask for your name"

"Oh it's"

"Demyx" As Demyx was about to pronounce his name, it was said by someone else's voice. He turned to see Axel running up to him.

"Axel? Is everything okay, I thought you were over at Saix's?"

"Yeah yeah, Roxas left a few things at mine last night I was going to return them to him before going to Saix's."

Axel passed by Demyx and carried on his mission to get to Roxas. Demyx looked back to where Mr. Crawford was standing. But the man had gone. Demyx sighed and dropped his head. His eyes caught sight of a piece of paper, curiously picking it up the dirty blonde started to walk off down the street again.

_12:00 -Lunch at decafe, Mark student papers_

_1:40 -food shopping._

The writing, elegant, showing a steady hand with in it. His hands, smooth skin, large masculine structure. Demyx shook his head, was he really thinking about Mr. Crawford? A maths teacher who he'd only met a couple of days ago.

Demyx stood across the street from the clock tower. 11:40. was it a good idea to go wait and watch for Mr. Crawford in the café listed on the paper. It was too late Demyx was all ready making his way over there. He was early, that didn't bother him. He walked up to the counter, ordered a drink to please his dry oral cavity and sat at one of the tables in the corner of the café.

He sat and sat. Boredom took its place in side Demyx and again resulted with him playing with the ring on his finger. While spinning it around on the table a shadow hovered over Demyx.

"Excuse me, but would you mind if I sat here?" Demyx didn't look up and carried on playing with the ring.

"Not at all" The stranger sat down, placing his coat round the back of the chair and a folder on the table.

Demyx hadn't recognised the voice but he did recognise something else. The writhing. Mr. Crawford, it was on the folder. Demyx slammed his hand on the ring and looked right across the table.

"Hey there kid"

"Mr. Crawford? Sorry about earlier"

The man smiled at the dirty blonde.

"Not a problem, Demyx"

Demyx felt a flow of warmth run up his body. The way the man said his name, it gave Demyx a different feeling. Mr. Crawford had opened the folder and started to mark papers from it. Demyx sat quietly watching every move of the hand. He also scanned over the man's face, neck then to his shoulders. Why did he feel a sense of attraction to the mathematics teacher? Mr. Crawford could see Demyx was glaring at him. He put down the pen he was holding and picked up the folder. He leaned forward across the table, lifting the folder to hide his face from public eye.

Demyx froze, eyes wide open. Mr Crawford's lips were pressed up against his. Demyx's heart started to pound loud and hard, He wouldn't be surprised if the other man could hear it. They parted, and a shade of pink came to Demyx's face. Mr. Crawford smiled picking up the coffee cup and talking a sip from it. Demyx frozen state melted and he stood up from the seat.

"S…sorry I have to be somewhere"

Demyx quickly left the table almost knocking over a number of workers in the café.

"Demyx?" Mr. Crawford stood up putting the cup back down on the table.

Demyx brought his hand to his mouth. Questioning what just happed, Yes Mr. Crawford had just kissed him but why? He shook it off and made his way up to the bridge. There he took out the piece of paper. _2:00 food shopping, _Demyx wondered if following him around was a good idea and why he was doing it. It was then Demyx's brain caught up with his feelings. He had a crush on the man. While wondering into thoughts his feet had walked him to the local food shop.

"This is wrong, I shouldn't be doing this"

"Shouldn't be doing what exactly?"

Demyx jumped from the voice behind him.

Mr. Crawford, I shouldn't… err nothing, nothing at all" waving his hands and laughing nervously.

"Okay, hey earlier you said you had to be somewhere, did you get there?"

"Huh? Oh yeah"

He lied; running away from the situation was what he was doing.

"Demyx, can I ask you something?"

"Sure, what is it?"

"How would you feel about having dinner with me?"

Demyx stood there staring at Mr. Crawford. Why was he asking him?

"Err I don't know, you're a teacher, I'm a student are you allowed to ask and do things like that?" Demyx was unsure, he wouldn't mind to though.

"I'm sure it will be fine, were outside of school" He gave a smile, he was sure Demyx would say yes. His guess was right, Demyx agreed.

"Good just come over anytime after six okay"

He passed over his address. Demyx took the paper and read it.

"Okay, thank you" Mr. Crawford turned and waved as he walked into the shop. Demyx stayed outside looking at the paper. He smiled and took his leave.


	3. Asking

**Asking**

_I'm going to friends _

_House tonight, not sure when I'll be back._

_Demyx_

Demyx checked the address on the paper. 9, Woodside terrace. He was at the right place, steeping forward he pressed the bell and waited for an answer. He didn't have to wait long; Mr. Crawford opened the door and invited the boy in. Demyx stood glaring around the hall as he did; Mr Crawford looked at the boy's appearance. Ripped jeans, tight, low neck cut t-shirt that showed off his collar bones and the ring he often dropped. Demyx turned to the man and smiled.

"Thank you for this Mr" his sentence was cut short.

"Call me Xigbar please Demyx"

"Ok, Mr, I mean Xigbar"

It took Demyx a while to process the name and get it stuck in his head, after been so use to calling him Mr. Crawford. Following Xigbar into the dining room, Demyx took an opportunity to admire the man's clothing. Black shirt and jeans, which showed off his masculinity and muscles as well.

"Can I get you a drink, wine cider, beer? Wait hold on, how old are you?"

Demyx knew he was under age for drink but where he lived a lot of the teenagers aged fifteen were drinking. Demyx was one of them apart from the fact he was sixteen, He Axel and Roxas drank a lot, not overly but enough to have a good weekend and they meant good.

"I'm sixteen, but a lot of the kids around here are underage drinkers"

He smiled trying to see if Xigbar would let him.

"Hmm, I'm not sure I should be letting you" Xigbar stood by the alcohol unsure if to give Demyx any. But how could he not, Demyx was practically begging him with the cute face he was showing him. He gave in.

"Go on then, what would you like?"

"Hmm" Demyx bunt over and looked at the alcohol shown out on display. He was quite happy he was allowed alcohol tonight, maybe because he felt a little nervous. He straightened himself and pointed to the cider. Xigbar nodded and picked the can up.

"Hope, it'll be fine in the can thanks"

Xigbar noticed the change of Demyx's behaviour, when he first entered the kid was nervous now the kid was slightly hyper and relaxed in his surroundings. He was like a little kid, unsure when they enter new surroundings then happy like they walked into a sweet shop. He probably had sugar before arriving; either that or the guy had all ready started drinking before.

After three cans of cider and two of beer Demyx was more than a little tipsy, yes he still had sense of where he was and what he was doing, to a point. But the alcohol got to him. Xigbar was a bit more sober still a little tipsy, but better than Demyx.

They had sat in the living room, well Xigbar had sat, and Demyx was happy lying around on the floor talking. Demyx had spotted the man's CD collection and started going through them. While the searching for nothing in particular was going on Xigbar was in the dining room refilling his glass. Choosing a different bottle of wine and pouring it into the glass, his ears picked up on the sound of music coming from the living room. He entered the room and saw Demyx lying on his back reading CD backs. His t-shirt had rolled up, reviling the soft skin of his stomach. Xigbar put his glass down on the self and walked over to the boy on the floor.

"Demyx"

"Hmm?" Demyx didn't budge, he just kept reading.

"Hey kiddo, sit up for me"

Demyx put down the CD curiously and sat up. Opening his eyes, Xigbar planted a kiss on the boy's lips. They parted. Xigbar was kneeling over the boy smiling.

"Xig...Bar?" Xigbar stood back up and offered his hand to Demyx. The dirty blonde took it and was pulled up. He struggled to stand at first and fell into the man's arms.

"You all right kid?" Demyx nodded. Resting his head against Xigbar's chest.

"I'm okay are you okay?"

Xigbar could feel Demyx's hands gripping him round the back for support.

"I would be, but there's something on my" Demyx looked up adjusting himself on his own feet.

"What's wrong?"

"Well, there's someone I would like to be with, but the job I'm in is a problem between me and this person"

"I'm sure you both could work around your job, do I know this person?" Demyx asked curiously, walking over to the stereo to switch it off.

"Oh yes you know this person very well, their name begins with a D, that might make it easy to guess who it is. Demyx stood and thought for minutes.

"Is it me, no, no only joking it couldn't be me could it?" He started laughing Xigbar on the other hand wasn't, walking up behind the boy he placed his hands around Demyx's waist and rested his head on his shoulder.

"It did take you awhile to figure it out, but then said your guess was wrong, Demyx you weren't wrong with your answer."

Demyx jumped from the feel of Xigbars hands slipping round him.

"I wasn't"

"Well how do you feel towards me?" Demyx turned to face the man, his face a shade of bright red. He slowly wrapped his arms round Xigbars neck. Reaching for his lips, he stopped.

"I feel the same way towards you" The words where whispered but load enough for Xigbar to hear him. Xigbar continued on with the kiss, pulling the dirty blonde into a warm embrace.


	4. True talent

**True Talent**

**the song used in this is called Time To Pray by andrea, i dont own it either.**

Monday morning and Xigbar was collecting papers from certain teachers around the school, the last few to get were from music. Xigbar walked into the building, as it was a separate building from the main. One room was a chaotic mess, filled with students strumming away at guitars and drumming away at well drums. The other room was where the teacher was along with a few students. Quiet and not so chaotic. He opened the door. As the door unlocked a flow of music travelled to the mathematics ears.

Making his way over to the teacher quickly, his eyes caught a glimpse of the dirty blonde. As the music intro played Demyx took a piece of paper from another student, and stepped forward. He hadn't noticed Xigbar stop to listen.

"If I could fly over my soul

Dancing in circles with the

Wind that blows

I'd take the time that flows

And can't stop.

I'd take the sun that burns,

To keep them for you.

So leave me the time to pray

For you

Just leave me the time to pray

On my knees

For your life, leave me time.

Just leave me time to pray."

While listening to the boy sing Xigbar hadn't noticed Roxas standing beside him.

"He's good isn't he?" Xigbar jumped from the voice of Roxas.

"Oh, yeah I didn't realise how good he was"

As Demyx got to the chorus someone nearby tripped over wires lying around on the floor, and knocked into the stereo, changing the song. Demyx jumped one because he wasn't expecting the change and two because the guitar in this certain song jumped out to Demyx. He couldn't help the urge to pick up the guitar beside him and start to play.

Demyx joined in, playing to the music. Xigbar was even more amazed, the song was a fast pace but Demyx never missed a note, not even once.

"Now this is Demyx's real talent" Roxas smiled explaining to Xigbar.

The song ended, Demyx stood tilting his head back panting. Xigbar quickly got the papers from the teacher and made his way to the door before Demyx saw him.


	5. Jealousy

**Jealousy **

"Hey kiddo, saw you playing the guitar yesterday, you're pretty good" Xigbar sat on the window ledge beside Demyx.

"Really, you heard that, what time yesterday?"

"During your singing performance, Second period"

"You heard that as well, why didn't you come over and say hello to me?"

"I would have loved to but I didn't want to distract you, I also had work to do as well"

"Oh okay, hey what are you doing after school? I need help with something" Xigbar mentally checked what he had on and smiled at Demyx.

"I have an after school class that finishes at 4:30"

"That's fine could you meet me in the park at 5:00?"

"Sure kid, see you later then" The man stood and made his way along to corridor. But before he was out of Demyx's sight, a group of girls swarmed around Xigbar. Demyx noticed this and listened in to the chit chat.

"Sir I don't understand this week's homework, could you please help me?"

Guess it wasn't anything to worry about.

"Hey Sir where do you work out, I love a guy with muscles" Demyx had to worry about it now. He shoot his glance over that direction again, the girls were in Demyx's mind all over him, his Xigbar, touching his muscles, asking him personal questions. Demyx couldn't take it anymore and moved on; walking up near the large group his ears picked up on a question.

"Sir are you busy after school?" Demyx couldn't help but answer for the man.

"He's got an after school class then meeting someone very important" He left without looking back at Xigbar, it shut the girls up but Xigbar noticed the angry tone within Demyx's voice.

While walking to the band stand in the park Demyx thought back to the group of girls. Why would he let them touch him? He didn't back off, I'm the only one that should be allowed to touch him. All these ran through the boys head. Was this jealousy?

It was now 5:00; Demyx sat on the cold concrete of the band stand, waiting for his lover to show round the corner. The vision of Xigbar walking round and down the path never came. It was now 6:00, the bad weather had taken its place, and it started to rain. Demyx took his leave, without a coat, without meeting his lover and in the rain. Moments later Xigbar ran round the corner. Scanning the area he couldn't see Demyx anywhere. He'd messed up this time, the after school class finished a little later and had to finish off student report cards. It took him longer than he expected. He was sure to tell Demyx what happened tomorrow.

"Hey have you played that new game, you know the one where-"

"Axel I have no idea what you're on about, and I don't plan to find out"

"Aw but Roxas it's a good game, you should come round to mine and battle against each other"

"No"

Demyx agreed with Roxas he wasn't bothered about the game, nor was he bothered about anything today"

"Hey kid, sorry about last, night I had a tone of-"

"What, a tone of girls wanting to know where you work out"

"No, Demyx listen please"

"Why you going to tell me how many touched you?" Xigbar could tell his lover was upset about what happened last night and yesterday.

"Demyx listen, the after class finished a little later than planned and I forgot to finish off student report cards off…Demyx? Are you ok?" Grabbing the boy's arm the man's eyes caught a glimpse of a tear fall from Demyx's cheek.

"I…I'm sorry, I got jealous. Those girls they were all over you, touching you, I wanted to slap them, I want to be the only one to touch Xigbar" Xigbar pulled the boy's arm down the corridor to his empty classroom. Locking the door behind them the man released his grip of Demyx's arm and moved it to his face. Cupping it in two hands the mathematics pulled the boy's face to his own. Demyx started to move his hands round his lover's neck, receiving and giving back the kisses.

"Demyx I'm actually happy you were jealous, it says something"

"What?" Confused, Demyx let Xigbar gently push him up against the wall. Xigbar placed one hand on the wall and the other on the dirty blondes face, and his leg between Demyx's own.

"It says that you love me too much to let me go" The man smiled and leaned in again placing a kiss on his lover's lips.

"Now what was it you needed help with last night?" Demyx quickly searched in his pocket, pulling out a folded bit of paper, he handed it to Xigbar.

"I needed help finding you a present, I was going to ask you what you liked, but after today I know now that what I got for you, you deserve it" Demyx smiled and let out a giggle. Xigbar worried about what Demyx had given him. Opening each fold gently Xigbar looked at Demyx who was still giggling. The man looked back at the paper written on it was one word.

_Me_

Xigbar looked back at his lover and placed a kiss on his forehead.


	6. First night over

**The first night over there**

_Staying over at a friend's after school, _

_Don't know what time I'll back in the morning._

_Demyx_

"Get back here you"

"Demyx you do realise that the ring isn't a living thing and won't roll back to you if you call out for it"

"I know that silly" Demyx had been waiting for Xigbar to finish marking papers resulting with him playing with the ring again and then for him to drop it.

Demyx was now laying across one of the tables in the class.

"Finished, you ready to go?"

Demyx jumped from the surprise of Xigbars voice and slipped off the table. Landing on the floor with a thud, a hand reached up in to the air.

"I'm good"

"You really are clumsy today"

Demyx stood up and walked up to Xigbar, standing on his tip toes he gave his lover a kiss before going to the door. Walking out into the corridor one of the other teachers appeared.

"Demyx what are you still doing here?"

"I…eh I was just-"

"He was helping mw with something Sir, blame me for him to still be here"

Xigbar walked out his classroom and locked it behind him.

"Very well, I shall see you both on Monday, Demyx, Mr. Crawford."

Both Demyx and Xigbar waited for the teacher to be out of sight.

"That was close"

"Sure was, you coming kiddo?"

"Yeah"

They left together

"Here I'll give you the spare room"

"Thank you …eh Xigbar can I ask something from you?" Xigbar looked at his lover curious.

"What is it?" Demyx blushed

"It's childish but can I get a kiddie back?"

"Why on earth do you want me to give you one of those?"

"I don't know I'm in a playful mood" Demyx smiled letting out another giggle.

"I can see that, all right then"

Taking his lover up on to his shoulders Xigbar took them both into the living room, where he sat Demyx down on the couch.

"What do you want to do now? It's Friday so it's not like I have work to sort out"

"Hmm I don't know, its 5:00 now so"

"Look at this and tell me what you would like to eat"

"Okay"

Demyx took the leaflet from Xigbar and slowly went through the list. Picking one out and passing it back to Xigbar, Demyx went back into bedroom. He slipped out of his school uniform and pulled a light blue, low neck cut T-shirt and a pair of black jeans on. Looking in the mirror to check his hair was a must do, before going back through and socialise with Xigbar.

After staying up talking and eating a carry out the two thought it would be best if they retired to their beds. Or Xigbar did, Demyx was still wide awake. Slowly and quietly opening the bedroom door and walking out into the hall way, Demyx stopped at Xigbars bedroom door. He leaned forward and rested his head on it. There was a moments silence before a click came from the door. It swung open and Demyx fell right through onto the floor.

"If you wanted to come in you could have walked in, you didn't have to stay out there alone"

The man smiled down at the dirty blonde offering him a hand.

"I wasn't doing anything honest"

"I never said you were kid; now get up so I can close the door"

"But my room"

"What so you don't want to sleep with me?" Demyx stood up and started to wave a finger in front of Xigbar's face. Xigbar laughed and walked over to the bed.

"What? Why are you laughing?" Demyx followed behind the man, he stopped and watched Xigbar get into the bed.

"You're cute when you're angry"

"Huh? I wasn't angry and how can a man be cute?"

"I don't know, you tell me" Xigbar leaned against the head bored of the bed bringing his arms round the back of his head and resting it on them.

Demyx blushed and turned his head in the other direction.

"Is there something wrong?"

"No, nothing at all"

"Well if that's the case come get in"

Xigbar pat the space beside him waiting for Demyx to join him. Demyx turned back around and slowly made his way to the edge of the bed. He lifted the duvet cover and climbed into the empty side of the bed.

"Are you going to lie back? You can't fall asleep sitting up"

Demyx said nothing and laid his head on the pillow behind. Xigbar looked down at the boy beside him.

"You feel okay? It's better than standing outside my door"

The boy blushed and turned over planting his head into the pillow

"Xigbar?"

"Hmm" the man turned over onto his side facing the dirty blonde.

"I'm"

"What's wrong?"

"I'm …cold" Xigbar smiled and moved closer to Demyx, slipping his hands round the boy.


	7. Two player

**Two Players**

_Won't be home tonight again_

_Staying at a friend_

_Demyx_

Holidays, Demyx was going to spend it seeing friends every now and then and to see his lover, Xigbar, which Demyx still hasn't told anyone about.

I'm out at the moment just let yourself in

Love you x

Demyx had received this text a few minutes before heading out his own door. He now stood outside Xigbar's, it felt different this time, entering the man's house without the man inviting him in or him being in the house. Demyx opened the door and walked in. Closing the door behind him, he took off his shoes and made his way into the living room. Placing his bag out the way, Demyx sat down on the couch. Sitting there for awhile before noticing a note placed on the TV.

_Demyx make yourself at home, be back soon xx_

Demyx put the note away and stared around the room.

"What I'm I to do without him?" Demyx wondered around looking at the various objects and ornaments round the room. The last time he was there was the night Xigbar had invited him into bed. He hadn't really taken any notice of the objects around him. Demyx blushed thinking about Xigbar lying in the bed. He shook his head.

"Don't, you may be out with the man but honestly I can't be doing that"

Getting angry with himself, Demyx spotted the games console hiding behind the glass cabinet under the TV.

"Huh?" Demyx started to haul out games for the console.

"How any games can a guy have, jeez there's an endless stash of them, Huh, this is the game Axel was talking about".

After switching the console on, putting in the game and learning the basic controls Demyx's eyes was glued to the screen.

"Demyx I'm home, Demyx" After a long silence Demyx actually said something, well made a noise anyway.

"Garr" Xigbar walked into the living room curios to what Demyx has doing. Demyx had his eyes glued to the screen, lying on his stomach.

"Well I see you found the stash of games, took you long enough" Xigbar took off his coat and threw it over the couch. Crouching down to Demyx, he placed a hand on the boys back. Demyx found a point to pause the game and sat up onto his knees, reaching towards Xigbar's face. Xigbar agreed to what Demyx wanted and placed a kiss on the boy's lips. Demyx dropped the controller and wrapped his hands round the back of the man's neck and slowly slid them through his hair. Xigbar placed his hands around the boy's waist before pushing him down onto the floor. Every now and then they parted for air, but quickly went back to another kiss.

Demyx sat at the kitchen table blushing. During their little make out session Demyx's stomach had decided that it was hungry causing the boy to feel embarrassed. Now Xigbar was throwing together food for the boy. Xigbar placed the food in front of the boy and sat down, he watched as the dirty blonde ate.

"Aren't you having anything?"

"No, I'm fine, I had something earlier" Demyx moved various things around on the plate before deciding to pick a cherry tomato with the fork. He lifted the fork and moved it towards Xigbar's mouth. The man opened his mouth and took the tomato off the fork. Holding it between his teeth the man smiled, gesturing Demyx to come closer over the table with his finger. Demyx curiously did. Xigbar bite the tomato and took Demyx's moth. The insides of the tomato started to leak out the sides of their mouths as their tongues ventured into each other oral cavity. Demyx pulled away and wiped the tomato off his face blushing. Xigbar smiled and got up from the table, and left the room.

Demyx put the empty dish next to the sink and went on the hunt for Xigbar. Xigbar was sitting on the couch with a controller in his hands; he looked at Demyx for a second before going back to the game. Demyx went and sat next to him. Something in Demyx at that moment gave him an evil idea; it wasn't really evil but would knock Xigbars concentration. Demyx moved closer, and rested his head on the man's shoulder Xigbar didn't do anything. The dirty blond then took it to the next level. He took his hand, placing it on the right cheek of Xigbar and pulled him towards himself. This did catch the man's attention, distracting him from the game.

"Hmm, It's a good thing it's just a game, otherwise you'd be dead" Xigbar looked at the TV screen. Xigbar put down the controller and took Demyx's lead under his arm.

"Hey you little bugger, I was doing well, and you just had to distract me with that cute face of yours"

"Hey stop it, you'll mess up the hair" Xigbar let go and placed a kiss on the boy's forehead.

"Want a game?" Xigbar picked up the controller and looked at his lover for an answer. Demyx agreed and leaped off the couch to the floor for the other controller, he adjusted himself under Xigbar who was sitting on the edge of the couch. The game began.

"How many games have I won now?" Demyx jumped up with his fifth victory, while Xigbar laid back on the couch in defeat.

"I swear your using some sort of magic to win these games" Xigbar got up from the couch and grabbed his boyfriend's waist.

"Stop that, it tickles"

"Hey Dem, I have another game for two players" Xigbar smirked. Demyx turned round; he looked at Xigbar with a curios expression.

"Can we play it?"

"Hmm, later it's still too early"

"What game on this planet, do you have to wait until late at night to play?"

Confused and annoyed the dirty blonde crossed his arms. Xigbar laughed and placed a hand on the kids shoulder.

"What do you want to do now?"

"Hmm, watch TV I don't know" Xigbar nodded and sorted the TV out, Demyx sat on the couch waiting for the man to join him.

"Demyx it's 7:00 what do you want for dinner kid? Kid?"

Demyx had fallen asleep somewhere during the TV watching, his head on Xigbar's lap. Xigbar gently removed himself from the couch trying not to wake the sleeping Demyx, to go sort out dinner for the both of them.

Demyx woke to the smell of food cooking in the next room. He stood up from the couch and made his way into the kitchen; he stopped at the kitchen door and leaned against the frame. Xigbar placed the dishes on the table and noticed the boy watching him.

"Your awake then, Just in time, I was just going to come wake you" Demyx sat himself at the table; still not with the world just yet he rubbed the sleep out of his eyes. He smiled and went to eating. Xigbar always made a good dinner; Demyx was never disappointed with what was laid out in front of him. Dinner had gone down well and now Demyx saw it fit to get changed into his sleeping wear. Well if actually wore any, yes he did ware something, he wasn't totally naked but his torso was exposed. Xigbar found it hard to concentrate on anything he was doing. Demyx had retired to the bedroom. Xigbar followed the boy's actions and did the same.

They lay on the bed staring up at the Celine. Xigbar noticed something was playing on the boy's mind, he looked over to him. Demyx laid there, arms behind his head, duvet cover over his lower half.

"What's wrong kid?" Xigbar turned onto his side; he rested the head of his on one hand.

"Hmm Oh I, It's just that earlier" Xigbar watched the boy's lips move as he tried to say the right things

"Earlier"

"Yes you said that there was another game we could play, but the games console is down stairs, if it was a game we had to wait for night to fall, why haven't we played it?" Xigbar had forgotten what he had said during the day. He smiled, taking his other hand and running a finger over Demyx's stomach. The boy flinched from the sudden coldness.

"What's wrong?"

"Your hands are cold"

"Well heat them up" Demyx looked at the man before sitting up and taking his hands, rubbing them together to gather heat. Xigbar looked at the boy disappointed.

"Not like that"

"Then how?" Demyx questioned the man looking puzzled.

"Like this" Xigbar placed his hands on the boy's shoulder's pushing him back down on the bed. Demyx didn't protest but his eyes were wide with surprised, until a cold hand slid down his chest, the other cupped his face. Planting kisses along the boy's jaw Xigbar smiled down at his lover.

"Demyx" Xigbar finally pushed his lips against the dirty blondes. Demyx gave entry as Xigbar's tongue slid into his mouth exploring the boy's sensitive spots.

The man pulled away, looking down at the heavy breathing boy.

"Are my hands warmer now?" Demyx nodded smiling up at the man. He surprised Xigbar by lifting his arms and wrapping them round his neck pulling him down to his own face again. Xigbar followed Demyx's want and carried on moving his hands around the boy's torso.

"Enjoying this game Dem?"

"Y…yes" The boy blushed admitting to the fact he was indeed enjoying it. Xigbar smiled.

"That's only the first level, there's a load more to this game to complete it"

"Enough with the riddles, if the games only just begun, finish it" Demyx demanded, Xigbar willing to fur fill the boy's wish.


	8. Just wonderful

**Just wonderful**

"Demyx you ready to go?"

"Yeah, all ready, how about you Axel?"

"Absolutely" Roxas was going to have hell of a day controlling the hyperactive idiots today. Demyx and Axel were overly happy today, they didn't have a particular reason to be but the two would sure bring trouble with them. They got the next bus to the nearby town. They were relatively noise, luckily there weren't many people travelling on it to get them thrown off or shouted at. Roxas walked off the bus first behind followed Axel with Demyx. The first stop was the shopping centre. Going up the stairs Roxas turned round to see Axel and Demyx racing up to him, then pass him in a hurry.

"Het guys, be careful jeez one of you is going to get hurt or worse someone else" Roxas ran after them trying to keep them out of trouble.

The first shop was a sports shop. Roxas and Demyx surprisingly lost Axel amongst the isles of sport clothing and equipment. Demyx had gone off to find the missing red head leaving Roxas alone looking at various clothing objects. Worried about what the other two were up to, that's if Demyx found the red head. He did, Roxas turned round the corner and there they were. Axel was waving around a badminton racket. Demyx was taking photos. Axel posed for each one with different equipment. Roxas couldn't help but laugh at the boy, the faces he pulled.

They put the objects back to their original homes and left for the next store. A Normal clothes shop. The three walked round looking at the wide range of items. Axel felt a tapping on his shoulder; he turned to see Demyx wearing a fake furred hat. Axel laughed and took the hat off the dirty blondes head; it was the red heads turn to take the pictures. Demyx grabbed another hat and the both of them pulled another face towards the camera. Roxas noticed this and joined in with them. After trying on almost every hat in the store the three hadn't bought anything and saw it fit to leave for the next store.

They had found a café outside the shopping centre and where now in another shopping area. The three sat on the step near a fountain in the middle eating whatever they had bought. Moving on to the next thing to do, they entered the gaming store. The red heads heaven. The boy was a gaming freak; he would always have news on the next best selling game. Demyx was sure that the red head would have more games than Xigbar. Thinking of Xigbar, Demyx pulled out his phone and started to type quickly. Roxas was curious.

"Who you texting?" Demyx looked up from the phone as he hit send.

"Huh no one" Roxas smiled, there was something Demyx wasn't telling him but he didn't take it any further.

"Hay Roxas look! It's that game I was talking to you about yesterday"

"Axel I can't remember what time I woke up this morning never mind what game you were talking to me about" Roxas walked over to Axel leaving Demyx staring at them both. His mind wondered off again. Both Axel and Roxas had a good friendship together, but Demyx couldn't help but feel that they could be more than friends. Axel would do his usual, follow Roxas around and bug the life out of him. But lately Axel's behaviour around the boy had changed. Demyx couldn't quite put his finger on it but knew something in his behaviour had changed.

"Demyx you coming?" Roxas waved a hand in front of the dirty blondes face.

"Oh sorry, yeah" And off to the next area. The three had moved on back inside to the shopping centre in side.

Xigbar was in the middle of marking paper when his mobile when off, it was from Demyx. He opened the message. There on the screen was a picture of the three mischievous lads. Demyx to the right of the photo and Roxas to the left, Axel was in the middle pushing his lips to Roxas's cheek. A typed message followed.

Miss you Ziggy, Wish you were here

Xigbar smiled at the message. He looked back at the photo looking at the dirty blond, but his eyes kept glancing at the red head. He knew Axel was quite a follower of Roxas but he had never really made any sexual contact in public. This was the first time he had seen Axel show any sexual contact with Roxas. In the picture Roxas didn't look like he was protesting against the red head. Xigbar pushed it aside and went back to marking papers.

The three boys were now walking back to the bus stops. There last trip had been to the toilets, Axel was clumsy enough to nock a fizzy drink down Roxas. The drink didn't just soak into the fabric it made it sticky, and Roxas was adamant that Axel was going to clean it off.

They were in the toilets and Demyx saw the chance to sort his hair out. Axel was kneeling on the floor rubbing at the edge of Roxas's T-shirt.

"Oh Roxas I can think of something else we could do in this position" Axel got a hard slap across the head along with a glare.

"Not in public Axel" Roxas moved his eyes to a man that had heard Axels dirty words. The man gave Roxas a hateful glare and pushed pass him, as he did the man whispered one word.

"Faggot" But his whisper wasn't quite enough, Axel had heard it. The red head stood up calmly and glared at the man.

"What did you say sir?" The man stopped in his tracks turning round to face Axel.

"Oh so you heard me" He smirked, Axel gritted his teeth.

"I asked what you said"

"I said faggot to your little friend here" Axel was quickly starting to boil.

"No one calls my best friend a faggot"

"Hmm" The man gave a laugh. Roxas was amazed; he had never seen Axel in such a mood over something as name calling.

"Axel its fine, leave it"

"No Roxas, I'm not just going to stand here and let this worthless being take the crap out of you"

"Now now, fighting with your boyfriend are we" That was it, Axel was fuming. The red head dropped the paper towel from his hand and started to furiously walk up to the man. He raised a clenched fist up, as he brought it close to the man's face. Roxas and Demyx pulled the boy back.

"Axel what are you doing?"

"Bout to give this man what he deserves"

"Axel just drop it, it's fine, I just simply ignore shit like that" Axel dropped his fist letting his arms go limp down beside him.

"Fine" He gave the man one last deathly glare before he picked up another paper towel.

Roxas was worried after that, He was concerned that the man would show up somewhere and Axel would set off again. It didn't happen. The man never showed again. The three got the bus home, or back to Axels.

The time they got back the three were all ready hitting the cans. Axels parents were on a business trip for three days so the three of them had the house to them self's. Now you can tell where this went. The three were now drunk or Roxas and Axel were, Demyx wasn't as bad but the alcohol still had an effect on him, it didn't lead to him making out with the red head though.

Roxas and Axel had been exchanging kisses for awhile and Demyx saw it fit to leave and give them a bit of privacy. Demyx was right Axel's behaviour had changed, he could now place his finger on it, the red head had been protective over Roxas. He really was sexually attracted to the other blonde. Demyx didn't think Roxas minded either, the boy obviously like the red head back.

Demyx walked down the street, scratching around in his pocket.

"Shit, the house key" Demyx searched his pockets again and again he couldn't find the house key. The boy needed a place to stay, he couldn't go back to Axels the two were probably getting it on. He had no choice but to go to Xigbar's. He knocked on the door, sleep all of a sudden took over his body and he fell to the ground. Sitting on the step Demyx could hear the door unlocking. Xigbar peered out and looked down at the boy.

"Demyx, what's wrong? Are you all right?" Demyx smiled and looked up at his lover, who was quickly and gently picking him up.

"I'm fine, just a few too many beer's I guess" Xigbar looked worried and took the boy to the bedroom. Putting him on the bed Xigbar laid on the other side.

"Demyx what on earth were you doing?"

"I was at axels with Roxas; his parents were out on a business trip for three days, so axel got the drink, that got out of control" Xigbar could see one part of the lost control drinking but not the other, he looked at Demyx confused.

"Axel and Roxas had a lot more than me and ended up making out"

"Oh" Xigbar's eyes opened wide. He was surprised from the news, but quickly thought back to the photo Demyx had sent him earlier that day.

"So you had fun the, well I mean before the drinking?"

…

"Dem" The boy had fallen asleep. Xigbar smiled and placed a kiss on the boy's forehead

"Good night Demyx, boy, he's going to have a hangover"


	9. Meeting the parents

**Meeting the parents **

Yes Xigbar was indeed right; the boy had a hangover the next day. God knows what the other two looked and felt like. They had had more than Demyx. Demyx had been constantly drinking water all morning along with lemon tea for detoxifying the alcohol contents from his stomach. Xigbar had gone out for awhile leaving Demyx alone in the house. The boy was still in the clothes from last night making him feel grotty and filthy.

After taking a shower the dirty blond had forgotten he hadn't any spare clothes.

"Shit, what I'm I going to wear?" The boy wrapped a towel around himself and searched his lovers draws. He pulled out a pair of night wear trousers and a T-shirt; the trousers were a little loose, but stayed up. The T-shirt on the other hand was overly big. The neck was a low cut and on Demyx showed off most of his chest.

He picked up hi dirty clothes and carried them to the washing machine. All the way he had a hand on his head, every foot step the boy took his head throbbed. The boy knew what to do during a hangover; he'd had a number of them before. He was worried about the other two, turning on the washing machine; he picked up his phone from the kitchen counter. How it got there the boy didn't know. He looked at the screen. Fire missed calls from his parents.

"Oh god" Demyx sorted his things out quickly or the things he could take with him and ran his parents number.

"Hello, yes it's me, I'm sorry I'm at a friend's house, I'm sorry I forgot, I'll be there shortly" Demyx ended the call and wrote a note for Xigbar. He left for his own house, his head still throbbing in pain.

He opened the door to his own house, taking a deep breath for what was about to become mayhem.

Xigbar walked into the silent house.

"Demyx, strange" The man placed shopping bags on the kitchen table and looked round at the washing machine.

"Well he knows what he's doing with house hold appliances" He turned back to the table, his eyes catching the note left by Demyx.

_Xigbar_

_I've put my clothes in the wash and I've borrowed_

_Some of yours, had to go home, parents_

_Weren't happy, see you soon x_

The man put the note down and finished unpacking.

1:00. Xigbar hadn't heard anything from Demyx, but he did hear the boy's phone. The idiot had forgotten it. Xigbar had a couple of seconds to think about if he should answer it or not, he went for it. It was Axel.

"Demyx is that you?"

"Eh no, Demyx can't answer the phone right now; he's left his phone here at mine"

"Who are you anyway?"

"Oh just a friend of his"

"Ok you might know where he might be"

"Yeah, he said he had to go home, his parents weren't happy or something"

"Oh… well thank you anyway"

Before Xigbar could say bye, Axel ended the call, the boy didn't sound at all comfortable after the man told him that Demyx was at his parents. This worried Xigbar.

5:00 there was a knock at the door. Xigbar answered it. It was Demyx.

"Demyx!? What's wrong, you know you can just walk in" Demyx put a fake smile on and walked in.

"I forgot I'm sorry" The boy dropped his bag, its thud when landing, echoed through the hall. Demyx wrapped his arms tight around his lover's waist.

"Dem?"

"Just for a little while" Xigbar put a hand on the boys head and the other on his back pulling him in even more. Demyx gritted his teeth. The man looked down at the boy's bag and then to the clothes he was wearing. He laughed.

"What?"

"My clothes, there huge on you"

"Yeah my parents noticed they weren't mine" Xigbar noticed the boy grit his teeth at the word parents.

"Demyx is everything ok with your parents?"

"Yeah, fine, nothing to worry about, they just got back from a business trip" Xigbar wasn't convinced but said nothing more.

The two were now sitting in the living room, Xigbar watching the TV and Demyx was uploading pictures from yesterday onto his computer, on the floor.

"Huh?" Xigbar jumped from the kid's surprised call out.

"What is it?"

"These pictures, I hardly remember any of them, I can remember going to town and that but being at Axels, nope"

"Well you were drinking" Demyx nodded as Xigbar went down to look. Clicking through them, the pictures at first were fine, Demyx was obviously the photographer, and it was just Axel and Roxas in them. It then moved on to them kissing each other.

"How could I take pictures like that? Why would I want to?" Demyx buried his face into his hands. Xigbar patted the boys shoulder.

"Like I said, you were drinking, the best thing you can do is delete the bad ones" Demyx nodded and picked out the bad ones. Xigbar took the boys face in his hands and leaned forward placing a kiss on the soft lips. The boy flinched a little but let Xigbar carry on, He did, moving his hands to the boy's chest. Demyx gritted his teeth and flinched again. Xigbar stopped immediately.

"Dem? Are you ok?" The boy gave another fake smile, Xigbar saw straight through it this time. He took the edge of the T-shirt and pulled it up over the boy's head. Xigbar's eyes shot wide open, Demyx looked in the other direction.

"Demyx" The boy dropped his head at his name.

"Who did this to you?" The boy had green and purple splodges all over his torso. How Xigbar didn't notice earlier with the boy wearing the overly big T-shirt on, he did not know. The boy didn't answer.

"Demyx was it your parents?" Demyx gave some slight movement, this Gave Xigbar an indication that it was indeed his parents.

"Demyx your parents, why did they do this?" A tear ran down the boy's cheek and on to the floor.

"Demyx?"

"There not my parents, not my birth parents anyway" the boy shot his head up to his lover, tears still forming in his eyes.

"I was adopted at a young age, I…I don't even remember seeing my original parents" The boy broke into sobs.

"Demyx" all the man could get out, what else was he to say, he couldn't think straight, why would someone do such a thing? He comforted the boy trying not to hold him to tight.

"You can't tell anyone"

"But Demyx"

"No-one!" Xigbar promised the boy and said nothing to anyone.


	10. Meeting the parents continued

**Meeting the parents continued **

The holidays had been and were almost gone. Today was the last day. The rest of Demyx's holiday didn't go well. The boy would wake up sweating like mad from nightmares. Xigbar wouldn't leave the boys side until he fell asleep again. The dreams were dying down a bit, but there was a new problem. Getting Demyx's school uniform. The boy was now practically staying with Xigbar. Demyx stood at his front taking deep breaths. He finally opened it and walked in, his lover behind. The house was silent.

"There not in then?"

"No there on another business trip" Demyx rolled his eyes and walked into the hall.

"Come in take a look around if you want, won't be long" Demyx ran up the stairs and into his room. Xigbar walked into the living room, it was spacious. But what surprised the man was that no matter where he looked there were no pictures of Demyx. A few of their own family but none of Demyx. H was amazed the boy could live in and with a horrible family.

The man walked up stairs, he looked into the room Demyx ran into, and there he was sorting out his clothes. Even the bed room given to Demyx gave off a horrible feel. Demyx saw the man look around the room.

"I wasn't allowed to decorate it"

"Demyx how can you live like this, it's obvious that their not a warm hatred family towards you"

"If I told anyone about this I wouldn't be able to stay here, in this area, they would have to find me a new family and that means moving away, that means leaving you, the other"

"Demyx no matter what happens I won't let you go" Xigbar walked over to the boy and placed a kiss on his lips.

School had been going on for a couple of weeks now and there were problems after problems. First Demyx's physical abuse, then trying to get things from the house now it was parents evening.

Xigbar was sat at his desk set for him in the hall. He had all ready seen a lot of his students and their parents He hadn't seen Demyx though; the boy wasn't in any of his classes but knew he had to see the other teachers.

Demyx had planned to meet his adopted parents at the school outside. They walked up to him. Demyx asked them both to follow him to the first teacher. They said nothing and followed. Demyx was cursing in his mind. The two parents were showing happy smiles and laughing with the teachers. But Demyx knew they had no interested in how he was getting on at school. He was surprised they actually showed. He was snapped out of his day dreams as his father slapped a hand down on his back. A shot of pain travelled threw him. His father gave him a quick glare, as if to say agree or I'll do it again. Demyx put a fake smile on and agreed. Xigbar was watching from across the room, he could tell Demyx was being forced to say and do things to please the parents.

They said good bye to the last teacher and walked across the hall. Demyx spotted Xigbar calling him over. Demyx told his parents to wait a bit as he went over to see Xigbar.

"Hey Xiggy, what's wrong?"

"Are they your parents?"

"Yes unfortunately" Demyx turned to see the two of them walk over.

"Did we miss someone, Hello there I'm Demyx's mother and this is his father" Xigbar stood and offered a hand to the both of them.

"Nice to meet you, I'm Mr. Crawford"

"Nice to meet you too, so what is your subject you teach my son?"

"Oh sorry, I help Demyx after school with various subjects, but I mainly teach mathematics"

"That's nice, well like I said it was nice to meet you but we really must get going, got a plane to catch soon, come on Demyx"

"Yes I understand business trips must be horrible, especially for your son"

"Excuse me, you have no right pushing your nose into our family business, Demyx come on we need to talk"

"Yes I'm sure you need to talk to the boy, do you give him verbal abuse as well?" Demyx was worried; things were getting out of hand. Hi mother turned to him.

"What have you been saying you little brat?"

"Nothing, nothing at all" Xigbar looked around the hall, everyone was looking at them. Their voices had turned into shouts.

"Are you that I abuse my son?"

"Yes!"

"Ha well I can tell you now that it"

"That it's true!" They all looked at Demyx, even Xigbar. The boy took a deep breath and lifted his shirt over his head, revealing the burses that covered his body. The other students and parents looked at him in shock.

"Demyx put your shirt back on now!"

"No, it's time to let everyone know what you have been doing to me" Everyone was still and didn't dare move apart from Roxas and Axel, who came running threw a crowd of people up to Demyx. Even their eyes widened in horror.

"Demyx" Roxas took slow steps towards his friend. Demyx's mother stepped forward up to the dirty blonde and slapped him across the face. Xigbar ran over to the two before the woman did anymore. The other teachers were taking care of the crowd. Roxas took Demyx's hand a pulled him away with the others.

"I would stop this now, the police have been called their on their way" The woman looked over by one of the other teachers. Xigbar left it with them and went to see Demyx. Running down the steps he looked round the area, the crowed was still hanging around. The man's eyes caught on to Roxas pulling Demyx round the corner of the building, he followed

"Demyx"

"Xigbar" The boy looked up and ran over to his lover.

"Demyx I'm sorry, I just couldn't let you get hurt again"

"It's okay" Demyx looked up at the man tightening his grip round Xigbars neck. Roxas was still there watching. Xigbar released the dirty blonde and faced the other blonde.

"I know I'm a teacher and Demyx is a student but"

"You love him" Xigbars eyes widened. Roxas smiled at the both of them.

"It's cool with me, just don't tell anyone else and we need to sort out what will happen to Demyx, his adopted parents won't be taking care of him that's for sure. And all this going to the police so it's not like you can tell them you two are in a student teacher relationship"

Worry ran over the dirty blondes face. Xigbar comforted him as axel peered his head round the corner.

"Eh… the police are here; they want to talk to you…well us" Roxas placed a hand on Demyx's shoulder.

"Don't worry we'll think of something"

All of them were questioned by the police and told to stay on the scene for awhile. Xigbar had gone in side to see the other teachers. Roxas had told Demyx to put his shirt back on before he got a cold.

"I don't have a problem with your relationship but how long have you two been together?"

"For awhile now" Roxas looked over to Axel who was getting questioned.

"Sorry about awhile back, you know when, well we were making out and you were still there"

"Don't worry; we were under the influence of alcohol"

The night went on for awhile. Roxas and Axel had gone home leaving Demyx there waiting for the next step, which he had no idea was.

"Demyx right? After the events of tonight we understand that going home is not an option and that the police are letting you stay with someone close by"

"Who?"

"Mr. Crawford, he will watch over you for awhile"

Demyx sighed with relief; he had been worried about being adopted. He still might have to leave and be adopted by someone else, but for now he was allowed to stay with Xigbar. Xigbar walked out the building looking for his lover.

"Xigbar over here" Demyx waved over to the man

"They said that you'd be taking care of me, but won't I need to be adopted again?"

Demyx don't worry, I pulled a few strings and after the confirmation I got, you will be staying with me for a long time"

"Huh? I don't understand, a few strings?"

"Demyx it may sound really weird but, I'm going to adopt you" Demyx couldn't hide the huge smile that covered his face. But Xigbar was right being in a relationship and now adopting him was weird, but Demyx was sure they would work round it.


End file.
